Current driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of steel or titanium alloys. For example, oversize driver heads exceeding 300 cc in volume are usually formed of a lightweight titanium alloy such as Ti 6Al-4V. Unless modified, oversize heads can have a relatively high center of gravity, which can adversely affect launch angle and flight trajectory of a struck golf ball. Thus, many club heads have integral sole weight pads cast into the head at a predetermined location to lower the center of gravity of the club head. Also, epoxy may be later added to the club head through the hosel to obtain a final desired weight of the club head. Alternatively, club heads may have weights, usually of a higher density material than the titanium or steel alloy, externally attached to the sole. The weights may be welded in place or attached using a fastener such as a screw. Because of the repeated contact with the ground during the golfer's swings, use of an adhesive alone is not advised as a long term, external attachment method for a weight.
These weights are of a prescribed amount and are usually pennanently attached to the club head prior to purchase. However, the club's weighting typically is set for a standard, or ideal, swing type. Thus, even though the weight may be too light or too heavy, or too far forward or too far rearward, a golfer with a less than ideal swing type cannot adjust or customize the club weighting to accommodate his or her particular needs.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a golf club head that allows a golfer to fine tune the weight of the club head for his or her swing. The present invention fulfills this need and others.